


[Podfic] Yet chased by a whisper, a sigh, a breath

by Yuurei



Series: Star Wars podfics [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: It’s easy to find a Zabrak in the snow, Jon thinks. Or, more specifically, it’s easy to find this Zabrak anywhere snow happens to fall.
Relationships: Jon Antilles/Agen Kolar
Series: Star Wars podfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124906
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Yet chased by a whisper, a sigh, a breath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yet chased by a whisper, a sigh, a breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260279) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> Help! I've fallen into Rare Pair Hell and I can't get up, *wiggles a bit* actually it's quite comfy, just leave me here.
> 
> ~~~  
> I've been mostly in James Bond for pods but I've been dipping my toes into the star wars fandom and looking for a gateway with a lot of interesting fics to pod to get me comfortable with the fandom specific language _*side-eyes blackkat portal to Hell*_ This was not what I was looking for but it's so very tempting...

Story: [Yet chased by a whisper, a sigh, a breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260279)  
Writer: [Blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat)  
Reader: [Yuurei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei)

Length: ~15min  
Media Fire file: [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k4m7qes8kt4h1ww/Yet_Chased_by_a_Whisper.m4a/file)

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~
> 
> If anyone's wondering: There will be more star wars pods in general at this point. I have fallen into Star Wars podding and it's not worth the effort to heave myself out. Therefore I'm asking for fic suggestions _to consider_ (no guarantees). If I'm gonna keep going I probably need some filler for this pool I'm digging, pool noodles too would be nice😉  
> Blackkat has a ton of short oneshots I'm probably going to look through (if they don't yell at me for this one - they aren't expecting it but they do have blanket permission in their bio) but if you've got stories you'd like to hear let me know. ((Only completed stories pls, and those better not be 60k oneshots or I'll scream at you - chaptered stories pls))


End file.
